


didn't get the memo

by SalazarTipton



Series: nanowrimo prompt event [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Bucky should have said it eons ago. There are a thousand times that would have been perfect and so easy to just let the little words slip, but he didn’t.





	didn't get the memo

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “I love you.” + Stucky bc I am a sappy fuck and I need it via @lesbarton on tumblr

“Hey, Buck!” he calls out into the apartment. “Got you a cannoli. That woman would  _ not  _ let me leave without making sure I had enough for you too. If I weren’t a smarter man, I’d think you and Ms. Castioni were conspiring against me.” 

 

Bucky breaks his rep of pull ups to shoot Steve a wicked grin. “It’s not conspiring if you know about it.”

 

“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel any better.” 

 

Steve throws the bag at him carefully so the pastry doesn’t get crushed when he catches it. The smile on his face plucks a cord on his heart, causing his chest to flutter. It’s full and bright and totally encapsulating. One simple look shouldn’t be able to knock Bucky down on his ass like that. 

 

Bucky should have said it eons ago. There are a thousand times that would have been perfect and so easy to just let the little words slip, but he didn’t. When Steve was shaking in bed with pneumonia and asking him if he was going to be alright, as they said their goodbyes before Bucky left for war, after Steve found him in that Hydra base, on so many of the missions they went on together, hell even after they found each other again after all those decades Bucky  _ should have told him _ . 

 

He calls himself a coward for all those times he let slip through his hands, but that doesn’t help the pit in his stomach. All it does is make him feel more guilty. All Bucky wants is for Steve to choose his own life, whether that was Peggy or whatever fine girl he meets next that’s worthy of him. He shouldn’t be dragged down by Bucky’s inability to move on. 

 

Too bad Steve never got the memo. Instead, the man decides they should move in together near their old neighborhood--in a one bedroom place. Sure, that’s what they had before, but times have changed and Bucky’s just about ready to punch Stark the next time the Iron Asshat sends him a wink about it. 

 

Natasha wasn’t any better. He’s convinced she and Barton have a bet going on. He’s not sure of the exact bets, but he knows it’s there. If she confided in him, he may have helped her along, but her secrecy is her own loss. 

 

Bucky lets his thoughts wander as he unwraps the cannoli and takes a slow, but eager bite. He’ll have to thank Ms. Castioni on his jog tomorrow and give her a tip when she’s not looking since he doubts she let Steve pay for the extra treat. He tries not to notice Steve watching him when he wipes some of the cream from his face, but the temptation is too good. 

 

“See something you like, Rogers?” Bucky tries to joke as he sucks the sweet goodness off of his finger. 

 

Instead of the banter he’s expecting, Steve ducks his head like a damn school boy trying to talk to a girl for the first time. That’s not right… Is he blushing?

 

“Steve? You okay there?” Bucky sets down the cannoli and walks over to him. He’s never seen the guy so damn flustered. 

 

“Bucky, I-I gotta tell you something and I’m not too sure how you’re gonna take it,” Steve admits to the floor. “I, uh, wow I can’t believe I’m gonna do this…” 

 

He takes a step closer to Steve and pushes a hand under his chin. Steve’s eyes finally lift up to take in Bucky’s concern and furrowed brows. Bucky’s takes a hard swallow, clearing his throat. 

 

“You ain’t the only one that’s got something to say, Stevie.”

 

He watches as he words click into place in Steve’s head. “Buck--”

 

“I love you, have for longer than I can remember,” he finally admits with a sigh. 

 

A smile flashes onto Steve’s face for an instant before it’s wiped away with frustration. Bucky wants to step away, but can’t bring himself to move his face. “Goddammit! Do you always gotta steal my thunder?” 

 

Before Bucky can get another word out, he’s laughing into a quick kiss against Steve’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! this is my first ever go at stucky. comments and kudos are what keep me going <3
> 
> i'm running [a prompt event over on tumblr](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/post/179867773553/heyyyyooooo-its-nanowrimo-people-and-you-know) for this month, if you're interested


End file.
